Metralhadoras
Machine Guns and You Metralhadoras fornecem a melhor velocidade de tiro, juntamente com as motosserras. Embora tendo precisão e sucesso de critico muito baixo (com base no tipo de metralhadora), metralhadoras tornaram-se não só armas secundárias para situações difíceis, mas também armas principais para jogadores mais orientados. O que lhes falta em danos por tiro, eles compensam com maiores clips e velocidade de tiro. Recomenda-se a ter algum tipo de arma branca com você quando você a toma como arma principal, ou você vai encontrar-se em um (literal) combate corpo-a-corpo com tendrils, leapers, etc. Uma grande parte do tempo, o clássico 'spraying and praying' entra em vigor para os novos jogadores, uma má idéia, considerando que munição não é extremamente fácil de se encontrar em níveis mais baixos. Metralhadoras podem ser divididas em 4 categorias - Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns and Miniguns: * Submetralhadoras - Submetralhadoras são as metralhadoras de menor dano utilizadas em Critical Builds, com munição barata de pistola. Submetralhadoras são altamente benéficas com um alto status critico.È recomendado um stat critico de pelo menos 100,mas submetralhadoras são altamente benéficas com 124 de status critico. Porém, SMG's low (low strength, not as much accuracy) stat requirements, handgun ammo's cheapness and clip capacity makes up for its' high critical requirement, making SMG an economic choice for new players. And ironically, with very high critical (meaning 100+) a UMP does just 1.36 less damage than a Nodachi's critical hit. * Rifles de Assalto - Rifles de assalto já foram armas padrões para tropas modernas. No DF, exceto a Hammerhead 47, elas são basicamente HMGs de level mais baixo. Ao contrário das SMGs, essas armas usam munição de alta potência para maior dano à custa de menor precisão e as taxas de acerto crítico. Eles funcionam bem para níveis mais baixos que não estão se importando com o dano critico já que sua base DPS está perto de seu máximo DPS. Com maiores DPS que SMGs, eles fornecem uma maneira fácil de despachar zumbis rapidamente. * Metralhadoras Pesadas (Heavy Machine Guns) - Metralhadoras pesadas são armas de controle de multidões, usadas em conjunto de itens focados em força. Embora elas precisem de um pouco de recarregamento (reloading). Elas tem um bom controle de multidão e alto DPS. Verdadeiramente uma melhora dos rifles de assalto do mesmo calibre, aplicando um pouco mais de dano em cada tiro, bem como uma super rápida velocidade de disparo (12 tiros por segundo), em vez de 8.57 tiros por segundo dos rifles de assalto e submetralhadoras. * Miniguns - Miniguns é o topo de linha do estilo metralhadora. Embora eles tenham a taxa de consumo de munição épico (F***ing Fast! Firing Speed), épico consumo de estatísticas, extrema baixa precisão e velocidade recarregamento extremamente lento, eles simplesmente pagam com força bruta extrema e tranco. It is notable that all Miniguns shoot in a buck shot (shotgun) style, resulting in employed knockback. However, Accuracy produces a different result to Minigun (tighten the projectiles AND centers the shot) from Shotguns (only centers the shot). Requerimentos Requisitos mínimos de proficiência dependem do tipo da arma. A metralhadora mais fraca - A Skorpion - requer 15 pontos. Submetralhadoras exigem um alto índice de acerto critico para ser eficaz, enquanto metralhadoras mais pesadas requerem força adicional para equipar. Combate Fora - Pilhar/Explorar With high aggro raising speed and low accuracy, machine guns are poor loot run weapons and should be fired only at clusters of zombies to make sure you hit them. Make sure to fire in short bursts, so that you don't use up any more bullets than absolutely necessary, as each shot raises aggro. Calculating shots needed to kill a certain type of zombie is rather easy with machine guns, as the low to very low critical rate means that the damage-per-second output is relatively stable. Basically, try to rely on melee weapons when looting. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) This is where machine guns are designed to be used. Machine-guns are built for wiping out large groups of zombies quickly. Classed as a support weapon, the machine gun works best in conjunction with the more accurate Pistol or Rifle - the MG to sow general destruction, and the pistol or rifle to snipe any stragglers. 1.) SMG's are best when having high critical, as they have the highest accuracy of all MG's and with maxed critical the UMP can do just 1.36 less DPS than a Nodachi's critical hit, meaning it can take down groups quickly. 2.) Assault Rifles (AR's) are good since their base DPS exceeds that of SMG's. They have lower accuracy, meaning it'll be best if you stay close to the group or fire at the center of a large mob. 3.) HMGs are the 2nd most powerful class of MG's, dealing extremely high DPS and firing very quickly . The weakest HMG, FM Mitrail, does up to 175.39 dmg per second, or over 20 DPS higher than any AR other than the HammerHead47. They are great for taking out bosses quickly, but are near useless against other zombies unless you are close to them due to their low accuracy . Note : HMG's are best at taking out a boss and large group quickly , but due to their ammo-consumption rate, its best if you take out small group with other weapons. 4.) Minigun: The minigun is a beast , extremely costly to purchase and just a little less costly to maintain. Best against groups due to its shotgun-style shots and extremely fast firing speed and because it has the highest DMG per shot of any MG. One of the downsides is ammo consumption. Machine guns go through ammo like there's no tomorrow; and in an intense firefight you can go through a shockingly large number of bullets in a short period of time. Make sure you have a backup weapon for when you run out. Also try not to waste too much ammo - only use it when necessary (when there is a large mob running towards you and you want to kill it fast). Advantages and Disadvantages Submachine Guns Advantages * Due to their low costs and cheap ammo, submachine guns are a economical choice. * With high enough critical, a UMP will deal more damage per second than a Katana. * Submachine guns have the highest accuracy of all machine guns which puts Submachine gun users at a advantage over other assault rifle and heavy machine gun users. * Submachine guns have the highest ammo per box capacity (800 rounds per box). * Due to their low stat requirement and almost no strength requirement - Submachine guns are stat saving. Disadvantages * Unless you have VERY HIGH critical , preferable 124 critical hit, then Submachine guns deal very low damage per second. * They still have low accuracy compared to rifles and pistols. * Due to their low damage per second, it can talk awhile to kill stronger zombies or other players. Assault Rifles Advantages * They deal more damage with each shot than other guns. * They have higher damage per second than SMG's . * They do not require any stats in critical. Disadvantages * They have lower accuracy than Submachine Guns. * They have lower critical chance than SMG's. * They require higher strength than submachine guns. Assault Rifles require 30 to 100 strength to use. * Their ammo box capacity is only 600 compared to SMG's 800 rounds. Heavy Machine Guns Advantages * They deal the second highest damage per second. * Due to their knockback , it is very useful in certain situations (if you want to escape from a house and zeds are blocking the door , you can push them out of the way by shooting at them). Disadvantages * Heavy Machine Guns are stat-hungry weapons. They require 80 to 100 strength to be equip. And to function properly , above 50 in accuracy. * They have the second lowest critical hit chance and accuracy of all machine guns. * They consume ammo faster than all other weapons, save for miniguns. Miniguns Advantages * They have the highest fire rate, meaning highest damage per second of firearm. * They have the highest damage per hit of any machine gun. * They have a shotgun-style buckshot, which causes greater knock back than that of HMG's. * They have the highest ammo capacity of all guns (e.g: Vulcan holds 300 bullets). Disadvantages * Miniguns are the most stat-hungry weapons in the game. 100 Strength is needed to equip both the Vulcan and GAU-19 and to function properly, 100 accuracy and reloading is needed. * They use up a large amount of ammo in very small amount of time. * The ammo used is very costly and add in the fact that they use up a large amount of ammo in seconds, people spend thousands of cash just for one fight.